Problem: Andrea finds a magical wand that will grant $25$ wishes. Andrea makes $13$ wishes. How many wishes are left?
Solution: To find out how many wishes are left, we start with the $25}$ wishes at the beginning and subtract the ${13}$ wishes Andrea used. $25$ $13$ $?$ Total wishes Wishes used Wishes left $25} - {13} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many wishes are left. $$ $$ $$ $25} - {13} = {12}$ There are ${12}$ wishes left.